Lose to Win
by lilily104
Summary: Yesung thought that he has lose, but who knows he is the winner of Siwon's heart at the end? - a YeWon / WonSung story by lilily
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lose to Win

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon – slight wonkyu

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : fluffy-romance (saya kurang paham soal genre sebenarnya lol)

Warning : horrible writing skill +_+

Summary : Yesung mengira bahwa ia sudah kalah, tapi siapa yang menduga, pada akhirnya dia tetaplah pemenang hati siwon yang sesungguhnya

NOTE : ini fic pertama yang saya post online, pengen nyoba-nyoba, ngeliat makin langkanya ff yewon sekarang L dan ff ini originally aren't mine, punya teman yang ditulis udah dari 2012, sayang dia nggak mau lanjutin, jadi saya yang lanjutin dengan main idea dari dia, dan saya post ff ini disini udah atas izin dia

Semoga reader disini mau menerima kehadiran saya :D harap dimaklumin kalau bahasa, alur, dan ceritanya aneh, maklum belum berpengalaman _

NOTE 2 : disini yesung dan donghae usianya sama, dan lebih muda dari won n kyu :D

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

-Happy Reading-

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

"kau mau bolos lagi kali ini Yesung?"

"aku sudah bilang ribuan kali Hae ah, aku tidak suka kelas Mr. Park, itu artinya aku bakal terus skip kelas dia sampai akhir semester" jawab Yesung cuek sambil melangkah meninggalkan Donghae, sahabatanya

"tapi kali ini bukan yang masuk! Dia ada urusan ke Jepang, jadi mulai hari ini kelas dia dipegang oleh asistennya, kabarnya sangat tampan" Donghae masih berusaha mencegah Yesung pergi, well sebagai sahabat dia tak ingin Yesung gagal dalam semester ini hanya gara-gara ia tak menyukai salah satu dosennya, dan untungnya dosen yang memang terkenal sangat membosankan dalam memberikan materi perkuliahan tersebut mendadak harus ke Jepang untuk urusan yang Donghae tak mau repot-repu buat nyari tau, dan itu kesempatan baik untuk Yesung agar tetap mengikuti mata kuliahnya tanpa harus bertemu

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Donghae

"ke Jepang? Serius?"

"Yupp! Dan mulai sekarang kelas kita bukan dia lagi yang megang"

Yesung tampak berfikir sejenak

"Aku tetap tidak akan masuk hari ini, aku masuk minggu depan saja, sampai jumpa besok Hae ah" kali ini Yesung benar-benar melaghkah menuju area parkir diamana mobilnya berada

"Ya..!"

"Haisss anak itu, sudah berapa kali dia tak masuk?" Gerutu Donghae kesal yang tak berhasil membujuk Yesung, ia akhirnya hanya menghela nafas berat dan melangkah menuju kelas

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

"Kriiinggg"

"Kriiiingggg"

"Hallo"

"Hallo yesung ah!"

Yesung menjarakkan hpnya beberapa senti dari telinganya

"_tsk! anak ini pasti sudah gila!_ "

"Haizz kau bisa tidak gak usah teriak teriak? Ada apa?"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar hari ini dalam hidupmu dengan bolos kelas desain grafis"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti

"Maksud mu?"

"Dosen baru kita, asistennya is freakin handsome guy! Berani taruhan kau pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya begitu kau bertemu dengannya Yesung ah!"

Yesung hanya melongo mendengar ocehan temannya diseberang sana

"apa yang salah dengan bocah ini hari ini?" Pikir yesung

"Jadi kau teriak teriak menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini? Haizzz Donghae! Kau mengganggu tidur siang ku saja! Sudah nanti saja nelfonnya, aku ngantuk"

Tuuut tuut tuutt

Donghae menatap hp nya tak percaya, Yesung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya begitu saja, padahal ia baru saja ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar yang menurutnya sangat penting dan besar, dan ia yakin Yesung akan menyesali tindakannya saat ini nanti

"Yesung kau benar-benar keterlaluan, awas saja kalau nanti kau sampai menanyaiku soal ini, aku takkan pernah mau menjawabnya"

Donghae ngomel kesal sendirian

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Waktu berlalu sedikit cepat minggu ini, tanpa terasa sudah rabu lagi, dan seperti janjinya minggu lalu, kali ini Yesung benar benar memasuki kelas

"aku pikir kau tak akan masuk lagi" Sindir Donghae begitu Yesung menghampirinya"aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan masuk hari ini kan?"

"well enjoy your time"

Yesung manautkan alis matanya, tak mengerti dengan show apa yang dimaksud Donghae, tapi kemudia yesung hanya mengangkat bahu dan tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Donghae barusan

Ia segera mengambil duduk disamping Donghae

Tak lama berselang, seorang dosen muda, tampan, memasuki kelas. Mr. Choi, dosen baru yang mengambil alih mata kuliah yang sebelumnya dipegang Mr. Park.

Mulut Yesung langsung terbuka lebar begitu matanya menabrak wajah sang Dosen yang tampan dan tinggi itu, dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mengguncang-guncang bahu Donghae

"Donghae ah, bukankah dia yang seminggu lalu kita temui di bar itu?!" Yesung setengah berbisik. Donghae tak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan Yesung menikmati momentnya

"_aku sudah memberitahumu dari seminggu yang lalu, babo!_" pikir Donghae

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

~TBC~

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Sampai disini dulu hohoho please kasih review saran, masukan, and kritikan yang mendukung guys ;_; saya ingin belajar, untuk yewon ^;^

ㅇㅇㅇ


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lose to Win

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon – slight wonkyu

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : romance (saya kurang paham soal genre sebenarnya lol)

Warning : horrible writing skill +_+ and wonkyu start to appear on this chapter~

Summary : Yesung mengira bahwa ia sudah kalah, tapi siapa yang menduga, pada akhirnya dia tetaplah pemenang hati siwon yang sesungguhnya

NOTE : disini yesung dan donghae usianya sama, dan lebih muda dari won n kyu :D

.

Terima kasih untuk respon para reader di chapter 1 kemaren, here the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter lalu-

.

Mulut Yesung langsung terbuka lebar begitu matanya menabrak wajah sang Dosen yang tampan dan tinggi itu, dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mengguncang-guncang bahu Donghae

"Donghae ah, bukankah dia yang seminggu lalu kita temui di bar itu?!" Yesung setengah berbisik. Donghae tak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan Yesung menikmati momentnya

"_aku sudah memberitahumu dari seminggu yang lalu, babo!_" pikir Donghae

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 2-

.

-flashback-

-weeks ago-

.

"fffffffhhh" untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung menghela nafas berat, ekspresi "aku sangat bosan" tergambar jelas diwajah manis Yesung, berkali kali ia melempar pandangan kearah Donghae yang tengah melancarkan gombalan mautnya kepada salah satu pelayan bar tersebut, gebetan terbarunya.

Dan yang paling menyebalkannya bagi Yesung, kenapa Donghae pakai ngotot ngajak dia segala? Apa pentingnya coba? Bukan karena Yessung cemburu atau iri melihat melihat kemesraan Donghae dengan cewek yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik itu ( setidaknya tidak menarik dimata Yesung :D)

Yesung tentu juga dengan mudahnya akan mendapatkan perhatian dari cewek cewek sexy di bar itu jika ia mau, tapi maaf "I'm not into girl" adalah kalimat andalan yang selalu diucapkan Yesung untuk 'mengusir' setiap cewek yang berusaha mendekatinya di bar itu

Dan iya, Yesung serius saat dia mengatakan "im not into girl" kepada para yeoja di klub itu, dia seorang Gay, keluarga dan teman teman Yesung tau akan hal itu, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya

"Donghae! Kalau kau belum selesai juga dalam 20 menit, aku akan pergi!"

"tsk.. just try to enjoy your self here Yesung ah! Lagian kita juga tidak sering sering punya waktu buat bersenang senang seperti ini"

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Donghae, akhirnya dengan malas Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi bar, dan... matanya 'mendarat' pada sesosok 'mahluk' tampan yang tengah duduk dan minum sendirian di salah satu sudut bar itu. Yesung memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok tampan itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Yesung menemukan bar ini sangat menarik

Donghae menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung, dia mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Yesung, dan sebuah seringaian langsung terukir diwajahnya begitu menangkap sosok yang kini tengah jadi fokus perhatian Yesung

"akhirnya anak ini menemukan targetnya" Donghae terkekeh pelan

Yesung ingin menghampiri pria itu, berkenalan dengannya, bahkan kalau bisa bertukar nomor handphone dengannya. Oh ok ini pikiran gila, but gosh seriously Yesung langsung jatuh pada sosok tampan itu saat pertama kalinya matanya mendarat diwajah sempurna tampa cela sedikitpun itu, terdengar bodoh memang, namun inilah kenyataannya, yesung telah 'jatuh' pada sosok tampan yang masih tanpa nama itu

10 menit berlalu, Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu, toh dia juga sendirian kan?

"hai boleh aku duduk?"

Yesung tak mendapat jawaban, pria itu mengacuhkan keberadaannya, dia hanya kembali meneguk minumannya, seolah tak ada siapa siapa disekitarnya. Yesung akhirnya duduk, walau tanpa persetujuan pria itu

"kau akan mabuk berat jika terus terusan meneguk minuman itu" Yesung berkomentar saat lagi lagi pria itu meneguk minumannya

Namun hasilnya masih sama, tak ada respon sama sekali dari pria itu

"hey! Kau itu tuli atau apa?! Aku bicara padamu!" Yesung akhirnya kehabisan kesabarannya karna pria ini masih saja mengabaikannya

Pria itu melirik sekilas kearah Yesung, sebelum akhirnya kembali meneguk minumannya sekali lagi

"aku tidak memintamu untuk berbicara padaku" jawab pria itu dingin

Yesung langsung membuka mulutnya lebar, pria ini benar benar angkuh! Yesung jadi kesal sekarang

"You jerk! Jaga dulu mulutmu sebelum bicara! Bukankah aku sudah cukup baik mau menemanimu mengobrol disini, dari pada kau hanya duduk sendirian?!"

"maaf? Apa aku memintamu untuk menemaniku duduk disini? Aku lebih suka duduk disini sendirian dari pada ditemani annoying guy sepertimu, dan satu hal, jaga mulutmu terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya, sekarang pergi!" pria itu menjawab tak kalah kesalnya, karna serius, baginya kehadiran Yesung benar benar sangat mengganggunya

Yesung masih tak mau menyerah, mungkin ia mengenyampingkan dulu harga dirinya, karna Yesung masih saja tetap duduk disana, meski pria dingin itu telah memintanya untuk pergi

"aku tak tertarik pada namja, dan aku lagi pengen sendiri, jadi tolong, siapapun kau, pergi" ujar pria itu lagi, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yesung. Ia tak tau betapa kesalnya Yesung saat mendengar ucapannya barusan

Bahkan jika pria ini pun bukan penyuka sesama namja dia tak harus berbicara seperti itu juga kan? Yesung kan bukan meminta pria untuk kencan dengannya juga =_='

Namun entah apa yang membuat Yesung sangat ingin mendekati namja super dingin itu, ia belum mau menyerah, meski harga dirinya sudah bagai diinjak oleh ucapan namja itu tadi, ia setidaknya harus tau nama namja tampan ini.

Yesung segera mencari keberadaan Donghae, dan beruntung sahabatnya itu juga tengah melihat kearahnya, ia memberikan kode kepada Donghae agar mengirim beberapa yeoja di bar itu untuk menghampirinya. Dan dalam semenit saja dua yeoja sexy berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan namja dingin tadi, karna mereka sudah tau Yesung takkan tertarik pada mereka, Yesung sudah menolak mereka mentah mentah beberapa jam yang lalu

Namja tadi terlihat makin kesal dengan kehadiran dua yeoja tersebut, namun ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Yesung terus memperhatikan reaksi namja itu menghadapi aksi genit para yeoja seksi tersebut, Yesung hanya ingin memastikan apakah namja yang telah membuatnya kesal dengan kata kata pedas dan sikap dinginnya itu, benar benar straight atau bukan

Setelah 10 menit akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara

"ladies, sebainya kalian tinggalkan namja ini, dia takkan tertarik pada kalian"

Ujar Yesung dengan yakinnya, si Namja tampan hanya memutar bola matanya, melihat betapa yakinnya Yesung dengan ucapannya

"oh so this hottie man is your boyfriend? Ah too bad" yeoja yeoja itu akhirnya pergi dengan ekspresi kecewa

Yesung hanya tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada namja yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak kedatangan yeoja yeoja genit tadi

"kau tak tertarik pada namja, dan juga tak tertarik pada yeoja, lau kau tertarik pada siapa?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mengejek, sebuah seringaian terukir diwajah manisnya

"bagaimana bisa kau dengan yakinnya menyimpulkan bahka aku tidak menyukai yeoja huh? Hanya karna aku tidak merespon para yeoja tadi? Aku sudah bilang aku sedang ingin sendiri, tak ingin diganggu siapapun, namja ataupun yeoja" jawab pria itu masih dengan nada dinginnya

"aku bisa tau hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu saja, dan juga tuan, kalau kau memang tak ingin diganggu siapapun seharusnya kau tak datang ke tempat seperti ini, minum saja sendirian dikamarmu, takkan satu orangpun yang mengganggu" balas Yesung tak kalah dinginnya kali ini

"hey! Siapa kau berhak mengaturku seperti itu? Terserah aku mau minum dimana saja" namja itu tampak kesal

Diam akhirnya mendominasi diantara mereka, Yesung pun tak lagi menjawab, benar juga yang dikatakan namja itu, siapa dia? Melarang namja itu untuk minum di bar itu, Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Siwon"

namja itu akhirnya bersuara, menghapus keheningan diantara keduanya

"huh?"

"namaku Siwon, itu yang kau inginkan kan? Kau sudah mendapatkannya, aku Choi siwon, dan kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Yesung terdiam, sebelum akhirnya otaknya mencerna bahwa namja yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon itu, untuk ketiga kalinya, meminta dia untuk pergi

"whoaaaa seriusly kenapa kamu begitu ngotot ingin mengusirku huh? Come on! Aku sangat bosan duduk sendirian disana menunggu temanku yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya itu" Yesung menunjuk kearah Donghae yang masih saja sibuk dengan yeojanya

Kembali tak ada reaksi dari Siwon

"aku hanya duduk disini, aku tak akan mengganggu atau mengajakmu mengobrol lagi"

Yesung berujar dengan sedikit kesal, karna dari tadi Siwon selalu memintanya untuk pergi, padahal dia hanya butuh teman, untuk mengusir kebosanannya menunggu Donghae

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kesal Yesung, sayang sekali Yesung tak melihatnya. Kini Siwon membiarkan Yesung duduk disampingnya, diam.

1 menit

.

3 menit

.

5 menit

.

"kau tak akan bisa menyetir mobilmu saat pulang nanti kalau kau terus minum, sudah berapa gelas yang kau habiskan dari tadi huh?"

Yesung lupa akan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Siwon lagi, saat lagi lagi ia melihat Siwon meneguk minumannya entah sudah berapa gelas dari tadi.

Tak ada respon lagi dari Siwon

"uh uh Sorry, I just can't help it" Yesung menyadari kesalahannya, ia menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya

Siwon menoleh sebentar kearah Yesung

"_imut_" inner Siwon

"ini bukan minuman beralkohol, jadi aku tidak akan mabuk walau minum sebanyak apapun"

"bebas alkohol?"

"ini" Siwon memberikan gelas minumannya padaYesung, tapi Yesung ragu untuk mengambilnya

"ini hanya cola, coba aja kalo tidak percaya"

Yesung akhirnya mengambil gelas ditangan Siwon dan meneguknya, benar saja, hanya cola biasa, non alkohol

"haa.. I see.."

Yesung berkomentar sedikit nervous, dia memegang tengkuk belakangnya, merasa malu telah sok memperingatkan Siwon untuk berhenti minum karna dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya nanti, kehilangan kesadaran? Hanya karna minum cola?

"oh shit!" Yesung merutuki dirinya sendiri

Dan lagi lagi tanpa ia sadari, Siwon tersenyum melihat ulahnya

"Yesung ah! Kau sudah selesai? Kita bisa pulang sekarang" Donghae datang menghampiri mereka

Jika dalam situasi biasa, Yesung pasti sudah mengatai sahabatnya itu egois mengajaknya untuk pulang saat ia sudah menemukan 'target' nya disini, namun untuk menutupi malunya, kedatangan Donghae justru bagai penyelamat baginya.

"urusanmu dengan pacarmu sudah selesai? Ayo! Aku sudah bosan menunggumu dari tadi" Yesung buru buru berdiri dan berjalan kearah Donghae.

"aku akan pergi sekarang, kau senang? SIWON?" sindir Yesung

Donghae menatap Siwon sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar klub, dan diikuti oleh Yesung

"nice accompany Yesung! Thanks!"

Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengarkan teriakan Siwon

"bagaimana bisa dia tau namaku? Oh! ya, Donghae menyebut namaku sebelumnya" Yesung bermonolog sendiri, ia kembali menatap Siwon sekilas, sebelum akhirnya benar benar keluar dari klub itu

"oh god! Kenapa tadi aku tidak meminta nomor handphonenya?" Yesung masih berbicara sendiri saat sudah sampai di parkiran

"dan jangan berfikir untuk kembali kedalam Yesung ah, save your pride, karna dari yang aku lihat tadi, dia tidak begitu menyukaimu"

"hey!" Yesung memukul kepala Donghae kesal, yang dipukul hanya tertawa, dan memasuki mobil

.

-end of flashback -

.

.

.

Yesung tidak bisa konsentrasi selama perkuliahan, dia masih sulit untuk percaya, bagaimana bisa namja yang ditemuinya di club beberapa minggu lalu ternyata adalah dosennya, oh gosh ini sulit untuk dipercaya! Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Siwon sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi

"Siwon!" Yesung langsung memanggil nama Dosen tampan itu, begitu perkuliahan berakhir dan Siwon baru akan melangkah meninggalkan kelas, Siwon berhenti dan menoleh

"ada yang memanggil saya"

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang diikuti oleh Donghae

"Siwon, kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"sorry?"

"kita bertemu di bar beberapa minggu lalu, dan ..."

"sorry, saya rasa anda salah paham, dan satu hal, jangan panggil saya Siwon di kelas, saya Dosen kalian disini, panggil saya Mr. Choi" Siwon memotong pembicaraan Yesung

"never! Kau sendiri yang mengenalkan namamu Siwon, dan lagipula kau sepertinya belum setua itu untuk dipanggil Mr. Kau pasti hanya beberapa tahun diatasku"

"bukan soal usia, saya Dosen kalian disini, jangan pernah memanggil saya dengan nama Siwon dilingkungan kampus"

"but..."

"no but, aku masih punya kelas lain, permisi" Siwon kembali memotong pembicaraan Yesung, dan segera keluar dari kelas itu

Beberapa mahasiswa lain hanya cengo melihat perdebatan singkat Yesung dengan dosen muda itu

"kenal dimana Yesung dengan dosen tampan itu? Tanya mahasiswa lain

Yesung berdiri mematung disana, Siwon benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Tidak mungkin!

"sudahlah Yesung, sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak ingat lagi denganmu" Donghae menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"imposibble! Aku yakin dia hanya berpura pura tidak mengenaliku! Dan bahkan jikapun benar dia lupa, aku akan membuatnya mengingatku!"

Yesung beranjak meninggalkan Donghae

"hey kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

Hari hari yesung terasa jadi begitu menarik dengan kehadiran Siwon di kampusnuya, dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati dan mengambil hati Siwon, mulai dari menjadi yang paling aktif dikelas, sering menemui Siwon dengan alasan ada materi perkuliahan yang tidah dimengerti, dan masih abnyak lagi trik-trik lainnya, sebenarnya Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti itu, tidak hanya Yesung yang menyukainya, banyak yeoja atau namja lain yang juga tergila gila padanya, well bagaimana tidak, sosok Choi Siwon yang Tampan ramah dan supel disukai oleh banyak orang, tapi memang mungkin Yesung yang paling gila, sampai nekat datang ke apartement Siwon yang ia dapat alamatnya entah dari mana

"melamun lagi huh?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk disamping Siwon, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya itu

"kau jadi sering melamun sekarang, jarang bercerita denganku, pasti memikirkan mahasiswa mu itu lagi kan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lemah, dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun engan lembut

"aku cemburu, kau sepertinya lebih banyak memikirkan dia ketimbang aku" rajuk Kyuhyun

"hey.. jangan berbicara seperti itu, benar aku memikirkannya, tapi aku hanya memikirkan cara agar ia tak mengangguku lagi" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, ia lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, dan membawa kekasihnya itu kepelukannya, Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lama, dan membisikkan "i love you" ditelinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa sangat gamang, kehadiran Yesung mulai mengganggu ketenangan hubungannya dan Siwon

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T

readerdeul.. lily terharu dengan respon yang lily terima di chapter pertama T_T makasih yah semuanya ;3 kirain gak bakal ada yang respon T.T tapi ternyata lumayan banyak yang mau memberikan dukungan, kritikan dan sarannya, semua itu sangat membantu lily untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi, dan lebih semangat lagi dalam menulis kedepannya ^^

bahasa tak baku lily susah dipahami ya? T_T huhu maaf, lily akan terus coba perbaiki buat chapter chapter selanjutnya ;3 dan untuk chapter satu yang terlalu pendek itu, lily juga minta maaf, hihihi chapter 1 itu hanya sebagai teaser sebenarnya, lily ingin tau respon readers dulu buat postingan pertama lily :3

untuk chapter 2 ini saya sudah post lumayan panjang kan? semoga reader semua menikmatinya, dan jangan bosan untuk tetap meninggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ;3

oh iya, maaf kalo ada reader yang tidak nyaman dengan slight wonkyu disini :( jangan berhenti support hanya gara gara hal itu ya T_T

dan iya banyak typo ya -_- makasih udah diingetin, moga chapter ini typonya udah berkurang _

sekian cuap cuap dari author, sampai jumpa dichapter 3, soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lose to Win

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon – slight wonkyu

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : romance (saya kurang paham soal genre sebenarnya lol)

Warning : horrible writing skill, bahasa non-baku, and typos anywhere +_+

Summary : Yesung mengira bahwa ia sudah kalah, tapi siapa yang menduga, pada akhirnya dia tetaplah pemenang hati siwon yang sesungguhnya

NOTE : disini yesung dan donghae usianya sama, dan lebih muda dari won n kyu :D

.

Terima kasih lagi, buat readerdeul yang masih mau mereview ff standar, jauh dari kesan memuaskan ini ;D chapter 3 datang, enjoy!

.

.

.

.

= chapter lalu =

.

.

"kau jadi sering melamun sekarang, jarang bercerita denganku, pasti memikirkan mahasiswa mu itu lagi kan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lemah, dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun engan lembut

"aku cemburu, kau sepertinya lebih banyak memikirkan dia ketimbang aku" rajuk Kyuhyun

"hey.. jangan berbicara seperti itu, benar aku memikirkannya, tapi aku hanya memikirkan cara agar ia tak mengangguku lagi" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, ia lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, dan membawa kekasihnya itu kepelukannya, Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lama, dan membisikkan "i love you" ditelinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa sangat gamang, kehadiran Yesung mulai mengganggu ketenangan hubungannya dan Siwon

.

.

.

.

.

.

= Chapter 3 =

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya tak banyak yang berubah dari aktifitas keseharian Yesung, ia masih terus berusaha mendekati dan mengambil hati Siwon, sementara dilain sisi Siwon juga terus memikirkan cara agar Yesung berhenti mendekatinya, karna benar, Kyuhyun kekasihnya cemburu dengan kehadiran Yesung, bahkan Kyuhyun pernah menyatakan ingin berpisah dengan Siwon, dan Siwon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, dia mencintai Kyuhyun. haruskan ia mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Yesung? Haruskan Siwon mengenalkan kekasihnya itu, dan terang terangan meminta Yesung agar tidak mengganggunya lagi, tapi bukankah dulu ia pernah bilang pada Yesung kalau ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis di bar waktu itu?

.

Ya, Siwon memang masih ingat semuanya, ia masih ingat si cerewet Yesung yang mengganggunya di bar malam itu, dan ia juga kaget saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Yesung adalah mahasiswanya, usia mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, karena saat ini Siwon pun masih tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya, hanya saja karena pintar dan jadi mahasiswa favorite Mr. Park, ia diminta untuk menggantikan Mr. Park selama kepergiannya ke Jepang

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon tengah melamun lagi, dan untuk kali ini ia tak lagi menghampiri siwon. Kyuhyun membiarkan siwon tenggelam bersama lamunannya, memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya, memikirkan mahasiswanya, Yesung

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa pahit, kini ia tak lagi bisa melihat masa depan hubungannya dengan Siwon, mahasiswa ambisius (?) kekasihnya, yang Kyuhyun pun belum pernah sekalipun bertemu langsung dengannya, perlahan tapi pasti telah merebut Siwon darinya, tidak raganya, tapi hati dan pikirannya.

siapa yang salah? Ini pasti salahnya Yesung kan? Salahkah jika Kyuhyun menyalahkan Yesung dalam hal ini? Yesung yang datang belakangan, ia sudah bersama dengan Siwon selama dua tahun, sementara Yesung baru hadir beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi.. tanpa disadari Siwon, ia sudah jatuh pada Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyadari hal itu

Kyuhyun menghapus kristal bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata teduhnya, yang entah sudah sejak kapan mengalir. ia mencintai Siwon, sangat, tapi jika hati Siwon sudah bukan lagi untuknya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kyuhyun tahu persis perasaan seseorang tak mungkin bisa dipaksakan, walau saat ini Siwon masih dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, kalau Siwon sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, Yesung telah mengacaukan semuanya

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

Donghae celingukan mencari Yesung, dia tidak masuk kelas sebelumnya, juga tidak ada di kantin

"_kemana sih anak itu? biasanya kalau tak masuk kelas, pasti lagi stalking Mr. Choi, lah sekarang malah Mr. Choi yang nyariin dia, ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Apa Yesung sudah berhasil menaklukkan hati Mr. Choi?_"

"_haizzz Yesung! kau dimana? panggilanku juga tak diangkat!_" Donghae terus menggerutu sendirian mencari Yesung, ia yakin Yesung pasti masih berada di kampus, mobilnya masih ada di parkiran

"aaa rooftop! Dia pasti ada disana!" Donghae segera berlari menuju atap fakultas, dan benar Yesung ternyata ada disana, tidur. -_-

"_tidur? Penyakit lamanya kumat_" pikir Donghae

"Yesung ah! Bangun!"

Yesung hanya menggeliat kecil

"Yesung!"

"aduh Hae ah! kau bisa tidak sehari saja tak menggangguku? Aku tidak akan masuk kelas manapun hari ini" jawab Yesung kesal masih memejamkan matanya

"ini penting Yesung, bangun"

Dengan malas akhirnya Yesung duduk juga

"ada apa?"

"tumben hari ini kau tidak mengikuti Mr. Choi?"

"jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"kau tau Donghae? Kau sangat menjengkelkan hari ini! Kenapa nanya nanya? Aku sudah lelah, aku nyerah, mulai sekarang aku berhenti mendekati Mr. Choi -angkuh- Siwon itu!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum, ternyata Yesung bisa nyerah juga

"apa senyum senyum? Senang?"

"dia mencarimu"

"APA?!"

"Mr. Choi mencarimu Yesung ah, buruan! Dia bilang dia menunggumu di mobilnya"

"Donghae, kalau sampai kau ternyata hanya mengerjaiku, aku akan-"

"aku serius" Donghae memotong ucapan Yesung, tak ingin sahabatnya itu membuang waktu terlalu lama lagi

Yesung langsung menghambur pergi, Siwon mencarinya? Yang benar saja? Saat ia sudah mulai menyerah, justru kini Siwon sepertinya memberinya harapan baru

"_sekarang kau baru sadar kalau kau juga menyukaiku Siwonie?_" pikir Yesung kelewat girang dan percaya dirinya, berlari menuju mobil Siwon

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam disini" Siwon langsung menunjukkan wajah kesalnya begitu Yesung mengetuk kaca mobilnya

"sorry, tapi Donghae baru menemuiku barusan" Yesung nyengir gaje melihat wajah kesal Siwon

"_dia terlihat makin tampan kalau sedang kesal begini_"

.

Diam mendomonasi keduanya untuk sesaat, Yesung- tidak, keduanya tampak sedikit canggung

.

"kau mencariku? Ada apa?" Yesung memberanikan diri buka suara duluan, karna Siwon masih tetap diam

"..."

"...?"

"emm.. apa kau bisa datang ke apartemenku malam ini? Jam 7"

"a..apa?!"

"aku tunggu" Siwon segera menaiki mobilnya dan pergi, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih shock dengan permintaan Siwon barusan, terlalu kaget bahkan untuk sekedar menyadari betapa groginya Siwon saat mengundanya untuk datang ke apartemennya tersebut.

5 menit, dan Yesung masih berdiri mematung disana, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, ia tak salah dengar kan? Siwon baru saja memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya, bukankah itu sebuah undangan?

"terima kasih tuhan, Kau akhirnya menjawab doaku" Yesung tersenyum sumringah

.

.

.

.

.

"apa?! Mr. Choi memintamu untuk datang ke apartementnya malam ini? Dia benaran mengatakan hal itu? Kali ini dia yang memintamu untuk datang?"

"he eum, tak bisakah kau mempercayainya Donghae ya? Hfff aku sangat gugup sekarang"

"woaaah aku kira dia benar benar tak menyukaimu, karena dia selalu menanggapimu dengan dingin selama ini, tapi sekarang- ..." Donghae kehabisan kata kata

"I'm happy for you Yesung ah" Donghae langsung memberikan sahabatnya sebuah pelukan hangat, dia juga sangat bahagia saat ini, yeap! Siwon dan Yesung akan jadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna! Manly and pretty couple, tan Siwon and white Yesung might be the perfect couple in the whole world, chocolate-milky couple

"kau kenapa senyum senyum aneh seperti itu?" Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat Donghae yang cukup lama terdiam dan senyum senyum tak jelas

"aniya, aku hanya sedang membayangkan jika kau dan Mr. Choi benaran menjadi sepasang kekasih, kalian pasti bakal jadi the best couple ever! Chocomilk couple!"

Yesung tersipu mendengar ucapan Donghae

"Siwon hanya memintaku untuk datang ke apartementnya Hae ah, bukan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya" ujar Yesung dengan wajah makin memerah, cute!

"hey lihat! Wajahmu bahkan memerah sekarang" goda Donghae

"Mr. Choi pasti akan jujur dengan perasaannya padamu malam ini"

"_I hope so_" pikir Yesung

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hae ah, aku harus tampil maksimal" Yesung kembali tersenyum riang

"good luck ya.."

"ne.. bye.."

Donghae masih tersenyum menyaksikan kepergian sahabatnya itu, semoga Mr. Choi benar benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung malam ini, karna Donghae belum pernah melihat Yesung sebahagia saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

tadaaaaa Lily datang lagi bawa chapter 3!

gimana? gimana? jangan bosan kasih review ya, Lily pengen tau gimana pendapat teman teman sumua tentang chapter ini, dan maaf Lily bawa chapter pendek lagi hehe :p TAPI Lily janji! chapter depan jauh lebih panjang! beneran! jangan pada ngambek ya, tetep kasih review ya, pweeeessseee *puppy eyes*

.

and terima kasih banyaaakkk buat semua respon, kritikan dan saran yang udah readerdeul berikan buat Lily di chapter dua kemaren ;3 rata rata masih pada protes wonkyu hohoho ㄱ_ㄱ karna dari awal Lily udah bikinnya wonkyu, jadi mau nggak mau harus dilanjutin wonkyu juga kan readerdeul, jadi harap diterima aja dulu wonkyunya yah khkhkhkhkhk ;) ini masih ff yewon kok, jadi tenang aja ;D dan meskipun kalau nanti nanti wonkyu akan muncul lagi di ff Lily, yang pasti settingnya bukan dormlife kok, gak tega ama prince cloud kita ;)

.

buat review cukup panjang dari eonnie (?) *sok akrab* lily mau ulas dikit, makasih reviewnya eonnie ;) *sok akrab lagi* #plaaak gak pointless kok, malah bermanfaat banget ;D mungkin juga ada reader lain yang merasa ff ini kayak ff translet?

sama kayak yang udah Lily kasih tau di chapter satu, ff ini bukan sepenuhnya karya Lily, ini ff terlantar (?) yang Lily pungut dari teman, yang udah gak mau lagi lanjutin ff ini, dan iya, teman Lily nulisnya dalam versi english ;D jadi berhubung Lily gak ahli dalam bahasa inggris, Lily angkat dan ubah ke bahasa indonesia ;) kalau dibilang Lily suka baca ff english, ya lumayan suka juga, tapi lebih banyakan baca ff indo sih ;D nah kalau eonnie liat gaya bahasa Lily kayak gaya bahasa yang ada di ff english, wah Lily juga gak ngerti juga deh kkkkk

.

makasih sekali lagi semua reviewnya readerdeul, semoga typo Lily udah makin berkurang, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan dengan next/last chapter! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lose to Win

Author : lilily

Pairing : YeWon – slight wonkyu

Disclaimer : OTP milik kita bersama :D

Genre : romance (saya kurang paham soal genre sebenarnya lol)

Warning : horrible writing skill, bahasa non-baku, and typos anywhere +_+

Summary : Yesung mengira bahwa ia sudah kalah, tapi siapa yang menduga, pada akhirnya dia tetaplah pemenang hati siwon yang sesungguhnya

NOTE : disini yesung dan donghae usianya sama, dan lebih muda dari won n kyu :D

.

.

= Last Chapter =

.

.

"apa?! Mr. Choi memintamu untuk datang ke apartementnya malam ini? Dia benaran mengatakan hal itu? Kali ini dia yang memintamu untuk datang?"

"he eum, tak bisakah kau mempercayainya Donghae ya? Hfff aku sangat gugup sekarang"

"woaaah aku kira dia benar benar tak menyukaimu, karena dia selalu menanggapimu dengan dingin selama ini, tapi sekarang- ..." Donghae kehabisan kata kata

"I'm happy for you Yesung ah" Donghae langsung memberikan sahabatnya sebuah pelukan hangat, dia juga sangat bahagia saat ini, yeap! Siwon dan Yesung akan jadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna! Manly and pretty couple, tan Siwon and white Yesung might be the perfect couple in the whole world, chocolate-milky couple

"kau kenapa senyum senyum aneh seperti itu?" Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat Donghae yang cukup lama terdiam dan senyum senyum tak jelas

"aniya, aku hanya sedang membayangkan jika kau dan Mr. Choi benaran menjadi sepasang kekasih, kalian pasti bakal jadi the best couple ever! Chocomilk couple!"

Yesung tersipu mendengar ucapan Donghae

"Siwon hanya memintaku untuk datang ke apartementnya Hae ah, bukan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya" ujar Yesung dengan wajah makin memerah, cute!

"hey lihat! Wajahmu bahkan memerah sekarang" goda Donghae

"Mr. Choi pasti akan jujur dengan perasaannya padamu malam ini"

"_I hope so_" pikir Yesung

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hae ah, aku harus tampil maksimal" Yesung kembali tersenyum riang

"good luck ya.."

"ne.. bye.."

Donghae masih tersenyum menyaksikan kepergian sahabatnya itu, semoga Mr. Choi benar benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung malam ini, karna Donghae belum pernah melihat Yesung sebahagia saat ini

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

"Siwonie, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Apakah harus? Aku tak apa apa, kau tak perlu mengenalkanku padanya"

"keputusanku sudah bulat Kyu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya, aku tidak ingin dia mengangguku- menganggu hubungan kita lagi, aku tidak suka kau terus beranggapan bahwa aku juga menyukainya, satu satunya yang aku suka dan aku peduli itu hanya kau, tak ada yang lain"

"_baiklah, kita lihat sejauh mana hal ini akan bekerja_" pikir Kyuhyun

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"ding dong"

"dia sudah datang"

"biar aku saja yang bukakan pintu" Siwon segera beranjak menuju pintu depan

"hai.. malam, Siwon" sapa Yesung tersenyum sangat manis begitu sosok Siwon muncul dibalik pintu apartemen mewah itu, Yesung tampak sangat manis dan amazingly perfect malam itu, untuk sejenak Siwon hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan Yesung, terpesona mungkin, membuat yang dipandangi jadi grogi

"ng... kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? A.. apa kau tak mengajakku masuk?"

Siwon kembali tersadar dan segera mempersilahkan Yesung masuk, ia langsung membawa Yesung ke meja makan, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu mereka disana, tersenyum ramah kearah Yesung.

Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari tidak hanya ia dan Siwon disana, ada namja lain, Siwon yang menyadari kekagetan Yesung, segera mempersilahkan Yesung duduk, dan mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya

"silahkan duduk Yesung"

Yesung sudah bisa merasakan firasat buruk, namun ia tak mengucapkan apa apa, ia hanya duduk, Siwon pun ikut duduk, tepat didepannya, disamping Kyuhyun

"ng... Yesung, selamat datang di apartement kami, maaf aku baru sempat mengundangmu sekarang, oh ya kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun, namjachingu ku- Kyunie, ini Yesung, mahasiswaku yang kemaren kuceritakan padamu"

_"namjachingu?!"_

Kepala Yesung mendadak terasa bagai dihimpit beban puluhan ton, namun ia tetap diam, dan tersenyum lemah, saat menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, yang masih tersenyum ramah kearahnya

"Kyuhyun"

"Yesung"

"_aku ingin membencimu, tapi ku tak bisa, just takecare of Siwonie, for me_" terserah reader mau ngartiin ini pemikiran Yesung atau Kyuhyun ;)

Ruangan ber-AC itu terasa sangat panas sekarang, ketiganya tampak canggung, Siwon segera saja mempersilahkan Yesung mencicipi hidangan yang sudah ada diatas meja, tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung, ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk membuka mulutnya, bahkan makanan itu saja hanya dua sendok yang masuk ke mulut Yesung, kalau bisa ia ingin menghilang saja saat itu, tapi hal itu jelas tak mungkin bukan?

Ia hanya duduk diam mendengarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menceritakan banyak hal padanya, terlihat sekali kalau Siwon berusaha memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Kyuhyun

Yesung mencoba ikut tertawa saat mereka menceritakan hal hal lucu, walau itu tawa pahit, mengingat betapa bodohnya ia berfikir bahwa Siwon juga menyukainya, dan akan segera menyatakan cinta padanya, saat tadi siang memintanya untuk datang keapartementnya malam ini, ternyata Siwon hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, yang sangat tampan, yang sangat serasi dengannya, dan secara tidak langsung sudah meminta Yesung agar tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Selesai makan malam, Yesung segera pamit pulang, ia sudah tak tahan lebih lama lagi berakting bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sedangkan kenyataannya ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja, belum pernah dalam hidupnya Yesung merasakan sesakit ini, dan diatas mobil, Yesung menumpahkan semua emosinya, ia menangis sejadi jadinya, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menangis, karna ia bukan tipe yang gampang untuk menangis, tapi tindakan Siwon barusan baginya sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya

Yesung mencintai Siwon diluar kontrol dirinya, tapi apa? Siwon terang-terangan mengatakan kalu ia sudah mempunya kekasih dan mempertontonkan kemesraannya didepan mata Yesung. Satu hal yang sangat disesalkan Yesung, kenapa Siwon tak melakukan hal ini dari awal? Kenapa baru melakukannya sekarang? Bukankah Yesung sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap Siwon sejak beberapa bulan lalu? Kenapa Siwon baru melakukannya saat perasaanya sudah tumbuh jauh terlalu dalam?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sejak malam itu, memang benar, Yesung tak lagi menggangu Siwon, ia bahkan tak masuk lagi ke kelas Siwon, ia tidak mau bertemu Siwon, ia tak sanggup menghadapi Siwon, ia takut tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, Donghae pun tidak bisa memaksa Yesung, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu, bahkan kalau bisa ingin rasanya menampar wajah tampan Siwon, dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur, kenapa ia tega melakukan semua itu pada Yesung

Siwon, awalnya ia memang merasa sangat lega dan senang akhirnya Yesung kini tak lagi mengganggunya, Kyuhyun juga tak pernah lagi meminta putus darinya, namun setelah beberapa minggu, ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya, seperti ada yang hilang, dan mau tidak mau Siwon harus mengakui, hal yang kurang itu adalah Yesung, Ia merindukan Yesung, rindu dengan tawa lepas dan wajah manisnya

"tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

Siwon berusaha mengusir Yesung dari pikirannya, namun makin kuat ia mencoba untuk mengusir, makin jelas bayangan Yesung membayanginya, dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya tiap kali Yesung tak masuk lagi di kelasnya

"_kemana anak itu? Aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya sejak malam itu, apa dia baik baik saja?_"

Saat ini Siwon tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, namun pikirannya ada pada Yesung. Kyuhyun tau hal itu, ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget dan sedih lagi, ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk hari ini, dari dulu

"lets break up" ujar Kyuhyun tiba tiba, menyentakkan Siwon dari lamunannya

"a..apa?! Kyu ah kau becanda apa? Ini tidak lucu"

"aku tidak becanda, aku serius, aku minta putus"

"k..kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini Kyu? Aku ada salah? Ok aku minta maaf tapi please jangan bicarakan putus" Siwon mulai panik, karna jujur, walau hatinya kini mulai dikacaukan oleh Yesung, tapi untuk putus dan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hal itu, ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada yang salah Wonnie, hanya saja aku rasa hubungan kita sudah tidak bekerja lagi, hatimu sudah bukan lagi milikku"

"Kyu..."

"akui saja Wonnie, kau tak bisa terus membohongi dirimu, dan kau pikir kau itu pembohong yang hebat? Aku mengenalmu bukan hanya beberapa bulan ini, aku sudah tau bagaimana sifatmu selama bertahun tahun, aku tau kalau kau sedang memikirkannya, merindukannya"

"sorry, I'm sorry" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis dibahu namjachingunya itu, ia memang tidak perlu berbohong pada Kyuhyun, karna Kyuhyun memang dengan mudah selalu bisa membaca hati dan pikirannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Siwon mau jujur, dan mengakui kalau ia memang merindukan Yesung

"I miss him" ujar Siwon dalam tangisnya

"aku tahu" Kyuhyun mengelur punggung Siwon dengan lembut

"dia tak pernah lagi terlihat di kampus sejak malam itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, walau hatinya sangat terluka

"makanya ayo putus"

"aku tidak mau"

"hey kenapa kau jadi egois begini? Aku tidak mau diduakan olehmu" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, melihat betapa kekanakannya tingkah Siwon saat ini

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, sangat tenang, tak ada tanda tanda kemarahan disana, walau ia sudah secara terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia merindukan namja lain.

perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, kini mereka bisa merasakan hangatkan hembusan nafas masing masing. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, bibir keduanya bertemu, untuk sebuah ciuman hangat dan panjang, melalui ciuman ini mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing masing, betapa keduanya masih saling mencintai, tapi mungkin juga ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka, karena mereka baru saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, yang sudah terjalin selama lebih dari dua tahun, anggap saja mereka memang tak berjodoh, pasti keduanya nanti akan menemukan pasangan baru yang lebih baik

"kita masih bisa terus bersama sebagai sahabat setelah ini Wonnie ah" ujar Kyuhyun begitu ciuman panjang itu berakhir, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir entah sejak kapan dari sudut mata Siwon

Siwon menggenggam tanga Kyuhyun yang kini berada di wajahnya, dan mencuimnya lembut.

"aku benar benar minta maaf Kyu, kau berhak untuk marah dan membenciku"

"aku tak apa apa, aku tak marah, lagi pula aku sudah menemukan penggantimu"

"apa?! Secepat itu?" Siwon pouting,

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa pelan, Siwon tampak sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan dibahu Siwon, dan memandang ke langis lepas, gelap tanpa bintang, sepertinya langit juga tau bagaimana situasi hatinya saat ini

"_pengganti_?" sebuah keajaiban kalau Kyuhyun bisa membuka hatinya, yang sudah beberapa tahun ini diisi oleh Siwon, terbuka untuk namja lain

Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuat Siwon tidak terlalu merasa bersalah terhadapnya, karna Kyuhyun tahu semua ini bukan salahnya Siwon, lantas salah siapa? Yesung? Mungkin juga bukan, tidak ada yang salah disini, mungkin memang sudah jalannya harus begini

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang disudut matanya, ia tidak ingin Siwon tau kalau ia menangis, ia masih terus disana, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat, setidaknya malam ini, untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan ia menikmati waktunya bersama Siwon- mantan namjachingunya

Kyuhyun kembali menghapus air matanya

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Kini status Siwon sudah bukan lagi kekasih Kyuhyun, ia single. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, dengan alasan Appanya membutuhkan bantuannya disana, ia tak akan sanggup terus tinggal di Seoul, ia tidak sanggup melihat Siwon, namja yang sangat dicintainya bersama dengan namja lain.

Perasaan siwon terhadap Yesung makin tumbuh dan berkembang tiap harinya.

Namun hingga saat ini Yesung masih belum pernah menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Siwon, sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kejadian menyakitkan malam itu. Kali ini Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi hanya diam dan menunggu, ia menemui Donghae, sahabat Yesung. Siwon butuh tau, dimana Yesung, bagaimana kabarnya saat ini

"untuk apa kau menanyakannya ? kau ingin menyakitinya lagi? Apa belum puas malam itu kau menghancurkannya? Apa kau sebegitu terganggunya dengan Yesung selama ini, hingga kau perlu melakukan semua itu? Dan asal kau tahu, hari itu, saat kau mencarinya dan memintanya untuk datang ke apartementmu, Yesung sebenarnya sudah mulai menyerah, dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi, jadi sebenarnya dulu kau tak perlu melakukan itu pada Yesung dan membuatnya hancur,Kau tidak tau betapa downnya dia waktu itu"

"dan sekarang, bukankah dia sudah berhenti mengikutimu? Kenapa kau masih mencarinya? Kau mau melakukan apa lagi?" Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat Siwon dengan beraninya menanyakan keberadaan Yesung saat ini padanya, tak tahukah Siwon kalau ia sudah menghancurkan hidup Yesung?

"aku merindukannya"

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Siwon, namun Donghae takkan terpengaruh begitu saja

"apa? barusan kau bilang apa?"

"aku merindukannya Donghae ssi, sangat. Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang kulakukan malam itu, tolong beri tahu aku dimana Yesung saat ini, aku ingin bicara dengannya"

"whoaaa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf dan mengatakan kau merindukannya? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"..."

"kau ingin mempermainkan Yesung?"

"kami sudah putus seminggu yang lalu"

"..."

kini giliran Donghae yang terdiam

"please Donghae ssi"

"maaf Mr. Choi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu diamana Yesung, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, itu kenapa ia tidak pernah masuk lagi di kelasmu, terlalu menyakitkan buat dia hanya untuk melihat wajahmu, tapi aku janji akan kusampaikan pada Yesung kalau kau mencarinya, permisi Mr. Choi, aku masih ada kelas"

"terima kasih donghae ssi"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum miris, tentu saja Donghae tak akan begitu saja memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Yesung, ia tahu ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung ah, mau sampai kapan kau tidak masuk di kelas Mr. Choi? Ingat nilaimu, semester ini kita ada dua subject dengannya, apa jadinya nilaimu nanti?"

Donghae hari itu langsung menemui Yesung dirumahnya

"aku tidak peduli Hae ah, mau nilaiku sampai bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan masuk ke kelasnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya"

"kau menghindarinya karena kau takut makin mencintainya kan? Sampai kau rela membiarkan kuliahmu hancur? Tapi apa semua itu bekerja? Apa kau berhenti mencintainya setelah tidak lagi pernah bertemu dengannya? Tidak kan? Kau sebaiknya hadiri saja perkuliahan Yesung, toh ketemu atau tidak ketemu dia, kau tetap saja terus mencintainya"

"siapa bilang aku masih mencintainya?"

"matamu"

Yesung tak menjawab lagi, ia hanya tertunduk diam

"Sudahlah Yesung, jangan korbankan masa depanmu hanya karena masalah ini, hadapi dia"

"kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Hae, aku tidak bisa menghadapinya, aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi nanti, sementara kau tahu, aku tidak boleh melakukan itu, ini sangat berat buatku Hae, jadi tolong jangan paksa aku untuk mengikuti kelasnya"

Donghae kinipun jadi ikut terdiam, ia juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa, mungkin memang masalah ini terlalu rumit buat Yesung

.

.

"tadi dia menanyakan kamu dikampus" ujar Donghae setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam

"apa?"

"dia meminta alamatmu"

"jangan kasih tau"

"aku tau kau akan bicara seperti ini, dan tenang, aku tidak memberi tahunya"

"terima kasih, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dan tolong jangan bicarakan dia lagi"

Donghae hanya mengangguk, ia tahu meski Yesung memintanya untuk tidak membicarakan Siwon lagi, tapi justru saat ini yang ada di otak dan hati Yesung adalah Siwon

"_dia mencariku? Kali ini untuk apa lagi?_"

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Donghae ssi? Apa kau sudah menyampaikannya pada Yesung?" tanya Siwon keesokan harinya selesai mengajar di kelas Donghae

"aku sudah sampaikan Pada Yesung kemaren, dan dia memintaku untuk tidak memberikan alamatnya padamu "

"oh... terima kasih" Siwon tersenyum lemah, kekecewaan jelas tergambar diwajahnya

"_aku yang salah lihat, atau benar benar terlihat sangat terluka dan kecewa saat tadi ku katakan Yesung menolah untuk bertemu dengannya? Apa dia begitu mencintai Yesung sekarang?_"Donghae bertanya sendiri melihat ekspresi terluka dan kecewa diwajah Siwon

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudia Siwon kembali menemui Donghae, dan menanyakan alamat Yesung lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang, ia sadar betul kalau ia telah benar benar mencintai Yesung dan ingin bertemu dengannya, ia bahkan rasanya tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik jika masih belum bertemu dengan Yesung, ini sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu

"aku benar benar minta maaf , aku tidak bi..." Donghae tidak jadi menyelesaikan ucapannya begitu siwon mendadak berlutut dihadapannya

"aku mohon Donghae ssi! Aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau samapai Yesung marah padamu, tolong beri tahu aku diamana alamatnya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tolong..."

"M.. , apa yang kau lakukan? Mahasiswa lain bisa melihatmu, apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka nanti?" Donghae jadi panik, karena mereka masih berada di area kampus, walau sudah sepi, karena sudah sore, tapi tetap saja masih ada beberapa mahasiswa dan dosen yang lalu lalang

"aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan berdiri sampai kau memberikan alamat Yesung"

"ok ok aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi tolong segera berdiri, aku tidak ingin nanti terjadi salah paham"

Siwon akhirnya berdiri, dan Donghae makin kaget

"_ menangis_?_? Great Yesung! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dosen tampan ini_"

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau sudah janji akan memberikan alamat Yesung padaku"

"ah i..iya, apa kau menangis ?"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae

Donghae juga tak memaksa Siwon untuk menjawab, ia segera menuliskan alamat Yesung pada selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Siwon

"ini, tapi ingat, kalau kau berani menyakitinya lagi, aku tidak peduli kau dosenku atau bukan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Donghae mengingatkan

"terima kasih Donghae ssi, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi" ujar Siwon kali ini dengan senyuman dimplenya

"satu lagi, saat ini Yesung sedang sakit"

"sakit?! Sakit apa?"

"kau tanyakan sendiri padanya nanti"

"ah alright, terima kasih sekali lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang" Siwon segera meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum sendirian

"tunggu pangeranmu malam ini Yesung ah, aku yakin kau akan langsung sehat ^_^"

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam ahjuma, apa Yesung ada dirumah?" sapa Siwon tersenyum ramah pada wanita paruh paya yang membukakan pintu untuknya, ia yakin wanita itu adalah umma Yesung

"ada, dia sedang istirahat dikamarnya, dia lagi sakit, kau... siapa? Rasanya Ahjuma baru kali ini melihatmu"

"ah iya, aku Siwon ahjuma, aku te..."

"aaa jadi kau yang namanya Siwon? Kau pasti kekasih Yesung kan?"

"a..apa?"

"aigoooh tampan sekali, pantas saja Yesung tiap malam selalu mengigau memanggil namamu"

Siwon memegang pundak belakangnya grogi, umma Yesung sangat ramah dan juga lucu, dan mengira ia kekasih Yesung? eh tapi tunggu! Barusan umma bilang apa? Yesung tiap malam mengigau menyebut namanya? Itu artinya Yesung juga merindukannya bukan? Siwon tersipu sendirian

"ayo, ahjuma antar ke kamarnya, oh iya tunggu, kau mau minum apa?"

"a tidah usah ahjuma, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yesung"

"ya sudah, mari"

.

.

.

Siwon kini berada dikamar Yesung, namja manis itu tengah tertidur, wajahnya begitu polos, seperti bayi, Siwon tak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata Yesung memiliki wajah sepolos ini, kulitnya yang putih bersih, pipinya yang sedikit chubby, dan bibir tipisnya... jantung Siwon mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih cepat begitu menatap bibir tipis yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu

Perlahan tangan Siwon mulai meraba dahi Yesung, menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata indah yang sinarnya sangat dirindukan oleh Siwon, panas, dahi Yesung terasa panas, mungkin akibat demam yang dideritanya, matanya kembali menatap bibir pucat yang sedikit terbuka itu, jantungnya makin berdegup tak karuan, diluar kontrol dirinya perlahan Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, terasa hembusan hangat nafas Yesung menerpa wajahnya, wangi

Sedetik kemudian sepasang bibir itu bertemu, Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung lembut, namun tidak lama, ia takut akan membangunkan Yesung

"I love you, so much, too much" bisik Siwon ditelinga Yesung, lembut, dan menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung dengan erat seakan takut kehilangn Yesung lagi, ia membawa jemari mungil itu kebibirnya, menyiumnya lembut dan lama. Siwon tak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya, yang juga tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar itu benar benar tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Siwon.. Siwonie..."

Yesung mengigau lagi, ia mulai menggeliat kecil

"sssh.. I'm here Yesung ah" Siwon makin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Yesung, dan mengelus dahi Yesung yang kini mulai basah oleh keringat, terasa makin panas

"Siwonie.." kini Yesung menangis dalam tidurnya

"hey jangan menangis, aku disini, aku tidak akan kemana mana" Siwon menghapus air mata yang menggenang disudut mata Yesung

"_apa aku begitu menyakitimu selama ini? hingga kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku lagi, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal, aku sudah terlalu bodoh dan terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapmu sejak awal_"

Perlahan Yesung mulai membuka matanya, samar samar ia melihat Siwon yang tengah duduk disamping ranjangnya, tersenyum kearahnya, ia mengira ia masih tertidur dan tengah bermimpi. namun makin lama pandangan makin jelas, dan ia masih melihat Siwon teengah tersenyum manis kearahnya, apakah ini nyata?

"S..Si..Siwon?"

"hai..kau bangun? Kau pasti habis mimpi buruk huh? Kau sampai menangis, dan lihat keringatmu" ujar Siwon kemabali menghapus keringat yang membanjiri dahi Yesung

Yesung mungkin masih belum sepenuhnya sadar atau ia tengah bingung, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya menatap kosong ke arah Siwon

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak mengira aku hantu kan?" Siwon mencoba becanda, namun kini Yesung malah menangis

"hey.. kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Siwon sedikit panik dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yesung yang mendadak menangis

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, namun masih terdengar oleh Siwon

"kau tidak suka aku disini?"

"tidak, tolong pergi"

"Yesung... aku merindukanmu"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali menangis, selama ini ia bertarung dengan hatinya sendiri, mencoba membunuh perasaanya terhadap Siwon, ia sengaja menghindari Siwon, karena ia tidak ingin perasaan yang sangat menyakitinya itu terus tumbuh dan berkembang, tentu saja menyakitkan, ia mencintai namja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih dan secara terang terangn memintanya untuk tidak lagi mengganggunya, Yesung berjuang keras untuk membunuh perasaan itu selama tiga bulan ini, walau persentase keberhasilannya hanya 0.1 % tapi setidaknya ada kemajuan bukan? Tapi sekarang apa? Siwon datang kerumahnya, ke kamarnya, dan mengatakan kalau ia merindukannya? Kata yang slalu ingin didengar Yesung dari Siwon dari dulu, Yesung terlalu emosional saat ini, hingga ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya kecuali menangis

Siwon memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Yesung, dan membawa namja yang kini tampak sangat lemah itu ke pelukannya, Yesung berusaha menolak, tapi tentu saja ia takkan bisa melawan kekuatan Siwon, Yesung akhirnya menumpahkan tangisnya, emosinya yang sudah tertahan selama 3 bulan ini, malam itu, di dada Siwon

"I hate you" Ujar Yesung di tengah isak tangisnya

"I'm sorry"

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

"karena aku mencintaimu"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya pelan, akhirnya ia mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Siwon, untuknya, tapi ia tidak boleh tersenyum, bukankah Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih?

"kenapa kau mengucapkan itu? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"kami sudah putus"

Yesung terkejut dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon, ia menatap mata namja tampan itu tajam

"putus?"

"ya, ini kesepakatan kami berdua, Kyuhyun sudah merelakan aku untukmu" Siwon perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung dan mengunci rapat bibir yang sedikit terbuaka akibat masih terkejut dengan berita putusnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersebut. Yesung kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah begitu menyadari kalau ia dan Siwon kini tengah berciuman, namun Yesung tetap memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Siwon menguasai bibirnya seutuhnya, dan tidak seperti ciumannya saat Yesung masih tidur tadi, kali ini Siwon mencium Yesung sangat lama, a deep sweet and gentle kiss, malam itu keduanya tertidur dengan sejuta perasaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata kata

.

Paginya saat Yesung bangun, ia mendapati Siwon masih tertidur pulas disampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya erat, hembusan nafas Siwon terasa menerpa lehernya, Yesung tersenyum dan memperhatikan tiap inci wajah siwon, sangat tampan dan seperti tanpa dosa

"berarti semalam bukan mimpi, dia benaran ada disini" jari jari mungil Yesung meleset tampa terkendali menyentuh philtrum Siwon, beralih ke hidung, mata dan terakhir bibirnya. Wajah Yesung mendadak kembali memerah mengingat bibir ini yang semalam mengulum bibirnya dengan hangat, sangat lama.

"pervert" Siwon berkomentar dalam tidurnya, Yesung kaget langsung menarik tangannya dari bibir Siwon, namun terlambat, Siwon berhasil menangkap tangan mungil itu

"apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau mengganggu tidurku" kini mata Siwon sudah terbuka sempurna

"a.. aku ..." Yesung tidak tau harus menjawab apa

Siwon tersenyum, Yesung makin terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang gugup seperti itu

"kau mengingat ciuman tadi malam kan? Kau mau lagi?" Siwon menyeringai nakal

"apa?! Kau yang pervert Mr. Choi! Aku tidak mengingat hal itu!" muka Yesung terlihat seperti tomat dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon yang perlahan semakin mendekat, sekuat apapun Yesung menolak, they kissed anyway, a sweet morning kiss

"kenapa baru sekarang kau memanggilku Mr. Choi?" tanya Siwon begitu melepas ciuman mereka, menatap Yesung intens, wajah itu terlihat makin memerah sekarang

"bukankah dari dulu kau juga ingin ku panggil ?" jawab Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya, Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir kissable itu sekali lagi, kini wajah Yesung kini sudah terlihat sudah seperti tomat busuk, dan terasa memanas, "_mungkin karena ia masih demam_" pikir Yesung.

"itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi, jangan pernah lagi panggil aku , atau aku akan menghukummu"

"hukuman apa?"

"ini"

Siwon mencium Yesung sekali lagi, ia tidak tau zat adiktif apa yang ditaruh Yesung dibibirnya, hingga ia ingin mengecupnya lagi, lagi dan lagi

"Ya..! ! kau curang!"

"aku akan menghukummu lagi" Siwon kembali mendekatkankan wajahnya pada Yesung, namun kini Yesung sudah menutup tubuhnya rapat rapat dengan selimut, ia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menciumnya kali ini

Siwon tidak kehabisan akal, ia menggelitiki seluruh tubuh Yesung, bagaimanapun ia harus menghukum Yesung

"ya.. ya..! apa yang kau lakukan! Andwae! Hahahaha Siwonnie! Andwae! Haha"

Keduanya bergulingan di kasur, Siwon masih terus menggelitiki Yesung yang terus tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena kegelian

Kim Ahjumma yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar dan mengajak mereka untuk segera sarapan, segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar tawa lepas putranya, sudah lama ia tak mendengar Yesung tertawa seperti itu.

ia segera meninggalakn kamar Yesung, meninggalkan kedua namja yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu dengan aksinya, tidaka ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

.

.

Yesung mungkin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia hari ini, dan mungkin juga ia tak pernah mengira bahwa hari ini akan datang, saat ia pikir ia sudah kalah dan mulai menyerah, namun siapa sangka, dialah pemenangnya, dia lah pemilik hati Siwon yang sesungguhnya

.

.

.

-end-

.

.

.

woaaaah ending juga akhirnya ;D dan lihat betapa tidak terkonsepnya lily Xd, chapter lalu sangat pendek dan sekarang endingnya jadi sangat panjang gini hihi

Maaf lily membuat reader banyak tidak nyaman dengan slight wonkyu disini, abisnya kyu dan yeye itu bias lily, dan gak tau kenapa lily suka aja liat bias lily di ukein siwon :p tapi tetap kok, lily jauh lebih suka yewon ;3

Moga endingnya gak ngecewain readerdeul ya, dan lily sangat berharap masih ada review yang ditinggalin buat lily, walaupun ini udah chapter ending ;)

Terima kasih banyak buat semua review yang telah diberikan buat lily selama ini, semua kritikan dan saran readerdeul sangat membantu lily untuk menulis lebih baik lagi, dan berhubung ini chapter terakhir, lily ingin balas satu persatu review yang udah lily terima dichapter kemaren ;)

.

**Lisunhae cinjekor** : ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak ;)

**R3diavolo89** : makasih buat review dan masukannya ;) lily susah banget ngilangin bahasa gak baku 7_7 haha sesekali kyu jadi anak baek baek dan fragile kan gak papa yah ;D

**Sisil li24** : sesekali mau bikin kyu kayak berhati malaikat gitu, dia udah keseringat jadi evil ;D makasih udah review ;3

**Cloudhy3424** : makasih reviewnya ;) semoga udah makin berkurang bahasa tidak baku lily dichapter ini ^^. Lily masih polos kaka ;p jadi rated lily gak bisa naik, belom cukup umur kata yemom and wondad buat naikin rated hihi ;D

**Fairy siwoonie** : iyaa buat kaka ;D lily juga bingung kemaren kok jadi ilang gitu namanya ㄱ_ㄱ chapter ini dijamin panjang, semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan ;) makasih reviewnya ;3

**Ikhaasan** : tenang aja disini kyu lagi kerasukan malaikat jadi gak bakal keluar jiwa epilnya ;D makasih udah review ;3

**ErmaClouds** : ini udah cukup panjang belom? ;) makasih udah review ;3

**Mitha3424** : penderitaan yeye sudah berakhir ;) makasih udah review ;3

**Leethakim** : kkkkk wonkyu gak serem kok :p

**aKyuCloud** : sesekali kyu kebagian peran protagonis boleh yah kkkk chapter ini udah cukup panjang kan? Makasih udah review ;3

**Dara** : ini udah cukup panjang kan? ;) makasih udah review ;3

.

.

DAN TERAKHIR ^^

Untuk ff lily selanjutnya, lily minta saran donk readerdeul, lily punya dua ide yang lagi gatel banget minta ditulisin nih, ide pertama pairing pure yewon, ide kedua pairing yewon, slight wonkyusung.

Nah mohon bantu lily buat milih bagusnya lily tulis yang mana dulu ;D

Terima kasih sebelumnya... gamsahamnida *BOW*

See you in the next ff ;3

.


End file.
